The purpose of this SBIR project is to develop an ocular fluorophotometer for measurements in the mouse eye. Ocular fluorophotometry has proven to be a useful and versatile technique in eye research. Small animal models of numerous ocular diseases, particularly in genetically engineered mice, present a unique opportunity to generate a large number of disease-specific results quickly that may be applicable to human eye research. This project proposes to develop a system for performing ocular fluorophotometry on the mouse. Over the course of both Phase I and Phase II, the goal is to develop and test both instrumentation and methods for measuring tear turnover, aqueous turnover, blood retinal barrier permeability, blood aqueous barrier permeability, cornea endothelial permeability, and cornea epithelial permeability. Phase I concentrated on the measurement of aqueous turnover. All Specific Aims were successfully attained with the demonstration of highly accurate instrumentation and appropriate methodology. This lays the foundation for implementing the other applications, all of which have been successfully measured in humans with instrumentation developed by this project s manufacturer. Phase II will address these other applications as well as further refine methods designed during Phase I. In particular, an animal restraint system will be designed in which each module holding a mouse can be quickly switched in and out of the main instrument. The ultimate goal is to measure first one eye, then the other eye, and then the eyes of the next mouse, all in rapid succession and without realignment of the instrument, so that many subjects can be screened in one measurement session. The overall result of these efforts will be to produce standardized instrumentation and methodology for eye research that can be used on mice for measuring multiple ophthalmic parameters in a standardized, repeatable, and comparable manner. Project Relevance Small animal models of numerous ocular diseases, particularly in genetically engineered mice, present a unique opportunity to generate a large number of disease-specific results quickly that may be applicable to human eye research. The proposed instrument will be used in conjunction with these animal models to advance our basic understanding of human eye disease and also to rapidly screen promising drugs and other disease therapies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]